Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20160108195439/@comment-27522298-20160119184057
No to se poczytacie jak nigdy! XD -Armin!- Gdy bliźniaki wracali ze Słodkiego Amorisa, by rozpocząć weekend po ciężkim tygodniu nauki, z daleka usłyszeli dziewczęcy głos. Obydwaj sie odwrócili, chociaż wykrzyczane zostało tylko jedno z imion. Przed sobą zobaczyli jak Su biegnie w ich kierunku śmiesznie wymachując rękami. Bracia wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia, gdy zdyszana Sucrette stanęła obok nich kładąc dłonie na kolanach i próbując złapać oddech. - Su, coś się stało?- zapytał Armin, gdy dziewczyna się wyprostowała. -Tak… to znaczy… Nie!- zaczęła się jąkać na co Alexy cicho zachichotał – Chodzi o to, że dostałam dwa bilety od rodziców do salonu gier… I tak się zastanawiałam… Bo wiem że lubisz grać… Może pójdziesz ze mną?- Niebieskowłosy przestał chichotać i spojrzał na dziewczynę zszokowany. Zaprasza jego brata SAMEGO? Cały Słodki Amoris wie, że bliźniaki są nierozłączni, a ta głupiutka istotka nie? Alexy ukradkiem spojrzał na sobowtóra. Jego oczy świeciły na ten pomysł, uśmiech na ustach się poszerzył. Różowooki spochmurniał i spuścił wzrok. Armin kocha gry i na pewno się zgodzi, poza tym Su jest śliczną dziewczyną, to będzie jak randka. Na te myśl pięści Alexiego same się zacisnęły. - Alexy? Masz coś przeciwko?- głos brata przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. - Jasne, że nie. Idź jeśli masz ochotę.- „nie idź Armin błagam! Zostań ze mną!” jego myśli krzyczały, lecz twarz ozdabiał sztuczny uśmiech. - Super! Powiedz rodzicom ok? Widzimy się potem!- Niebieskooki machał do niego wesoło razem z Su z drugiej strony ulicy. Przygnębiony Alexy skierował się w stronę domu. Ciepły wiosenny wiatr muskał jego szyje i policzki, gdy ten wystawił twarz do słońca. Gdy w końcu doszedł do domu, otworzył drzwi ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach. Przywitał się z rodzicami, powiedział co miał powiedzieć i udał się do pokoju, który dzieli z bratem. Rzucił plecak w kąt, wyjął mp3 z kieszenie i podlączył ją do słuchawek uwieszonych na jego szyi. Położył się na swoim łóżku i włączył muzykę na maksa. Nie wiedzieć czemu był zazdrosny, cholernie zazdrosny o to że Su wyciągnęła jego brata na miasto bez niego. Bez Armina, czuł się… dziwnie… nieswojo… Z tym nieprzyjemnym uczuciem Alexy zasnął… *** Po powrocie do domu Armin udał się do kuchni, gdzie leżała kartka od rodziców. Pojechali do znajomych, wrócą jutro wieczorem. Świetnie, będzie mógł grać całą noc, bez krzyków i pretensji. Niebieskooki spojrzał na zegarek- 20.27- ciekawe czy Alexy jest zły że nie wracał tak długo. Dobrze bawił się z Sucrette, ale bez swojego bliźniaka to nie to samo. Myśląc o swoim bracie udał się na górę zobaczyć czy jest w ogóle w domu. To dziwne, że jeszcze nie zszedł na dół by go zganić. Drzwi delikatnie zaskrzypiały gdy Armin je pchnął. Już miał zapalić światło, ale dostrzegł że Alexy leży na swoim łóżku całkowicie ubrany, ze słuchawkami na uszach i słodko owartą buzią. -Aż tak znudziło ci się czekanie, że aż zasnąłeś?- zachichotał cicho Armin podchodząc do brata. Delikatnie zdjął słuchawki z jego szyi, ułożył go wygodnie i nakrył kocem całując w czoło. Robił to zawsze gdy wiedział że Alexy jest zły, bądź smutny. Teraz zrobił to bo po prostu miał na to ochote. Zostawiając śpiącego brata, niebieskooki wyszedł by wziąć prysznic. *** Alexy obudził się zalany potem, dysząc cięzko. Miał dziwny sen, para obcych dla niego ludzi stała na skraju lasu wołając go i nazywając swoim synem. Próbował biec, ale jego nogi były jak z kamienia. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył, że jego mp3 leży na półce razem ze słuchawkami a on sam nakryty jest kocem. Armin wrócił? Czy może mama przyszła gdy spał? Cały się trząsł nie do końca rozbudzony, gdy drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły. W drzwiach zobaczył swojego brata. Musiał być w łazience, jego włosy były mokre a sam Armin przebrany w pidżamę: krótkie spodenki i koszulkę na ramiączka. Różowooki wstał szybko z łóżka i podszedł do bliźniaka przytulając się do niego mocno. Był od niego nieco niższy dlatego wtulił twarz w jego tors, zaciskając pięści na jego bluzce. Zdziwiony Armin obiął delikatnie brata czując jak cały się trzęsie. - Co się stało?- zapytał z troską w głosie, głaszcząc go po plecach. - Miałem zły sen.- szepnął Alexy ciesząc się ciepłem i zapachem swojego sobowtóra. - Chcesz o tym pogadać?- szepnął niebieskooki we włosy brata, ale ten pokręcił przecząco głową. Stali tak pare minut, żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Cieszyli się sobą nawzajem. Jakby te kilka godzin bez siebie było wiecznością. - Armin?- cichy głos przerwał ciszę. - Słucham? - Pocałuj mnie.- poprosił nie podnosząc głowy. Armin zachichotał i złożył na czole brata słodkiego całusa. ” Głupiutki” pomyślał sobie niebieskowłosy i uniósł głowę by spojrzeć bratu w oczy. Ten spoglądał w różowe tęczówki brata z uśmiechem. - Nie tak, braciszku, zrób to jak należy.- Oczy czarnowłosego rozszerzyły się mimowolnie. - A-ale Alexy…- niestety nie był w stanie skleić zdania, bo oczy jego brata wwiercały się w niego. Słodki dreszcz przeszedł po ciele Armina, gdy ujął twarz bliźniaka w swoje dłonie. Oczy niebieskowłosego zamknęły się, gdy usta Armina wylądowały na jego własnych. Gdy czarnowłosy chciał się odsunąć Alexy przygryzł górną wargę brata, by potem polizać ją delikatnie. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Armin wpił się w usta brata łącząc ich w namiętnym pocałunku. Przejechał językiem po podniebieniu brata, a potem ich języki połączyły się w namiętnym tańcu. Alexy pociągnął brata w stronę łóżka i pchnął go na nie, przerywając pocałunek. Czarnowłosy usiadł na skraju łóżka i wpatrywał się w ciało stojącego nad nim brata. Na policzki niebieskookiego wkradł się soczysty rumieniec, gdy bliźniak dotykał jego bioder przez warstwe ubrań. - Alexy… Jest czas by się wycofać… Jesteś… Pewien? - Braciszku… Kocham cię jak nikogo na tym świecie, nie wyobrażam sobie zrobienia tego z kimś kogo nie darze takim uczuciem… Jesteś jedynym…- nie dane mu było dokończyć zdania, bo Armin złapał za jego bluzkę zmuszając do tego by się schylił, po czym namiętnie go pocałował. - Mówić takie rzeczy, gdy twój bliźniak jest u kresu wytrzymałości.- wydyszał niebieskooki i ruchem dłoni nakazał bratu zdjąć koszulkę.Ten z uśmiechem wykonał polecenie, ponownie stając nad Arminem. Czarnowłosy ucałował brzuch brata, po czym wyznaczył mokrą ścieżke językiem od spodni do pępka. Jęk bliźniaka dotarł do jego uszu, słodka melodia.Armin czuł jak spodnie od pidżamy robią mu się coraz ciaśniejsze. Sięgnął dłonią do rozporka różowookiego, lecz ten złapał za jego nadgarstek i z uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową. - Pozwól mi, proszę.- Alexy klęknął między udami sobowtóra. Patrząc mu w oczy przejechał smukłymi palcami po wybrzuszeniu między jego nogami. Armin przygryzł wargę patrząc na brata. Wyglądał cholernie uroczo między jego nogami. Niebieskowłosy włożył dwa palce za gumkę od piżamy drażniąc się z braciszkiem. W końcu jednym zwinnym ruchem uwolnił męskość brata z materiału i oblizał usta nachylając sie nad nim. Armin wplótł palce we włosy brata, gdy ten zaczął nieśmiało wodzić językiem po jego członku. Po chwili jęknął głośno, bo Alexy śmiało włożył go sobie do ust. Powoli poruszał głową doprowadzając brata do obłędu. Ten głaskał go zachęcająco po głowie. Różowooki coraz śmielej obciągał bratu, Armin niemalże czuł ścianki jego gardła. W pewnej chwili Alexy jedną dłonią odpiął pasek swoich spodni rozluźniając je delikatnie. Czarnowłosy ze zdziwieniem patrzył jak jego bliżniak sam przygotowuje się do tego by połączyć się z nim. Ten widok mocno podniecał Armina który był bliski spuszczenia się bliźniakowi do gardła. Powstrzymał się jednak i złapał Alexiego za włosy odciągając go od siebie. Ten zakłopotany patrzył na niego świecącymi tęczówkami. - Cholera doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.- wydyszał niebieskooki wpijając się w wargi brata. Czuł swój smak na jego języku, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. - A-armin.- jęczał spragniony bliskości Alexy, gdy brat pozbywał się reszty jego ubrań. To samo zrobił ze swoimi i delikatnie ułożył go na łóżku zamierając nad nim. - Gotowy?- zapytał czarnowłosy całując szyję bliźniaka, zostawiając na niej małą malinke. Niech nikt nie odważy się odebrać mu JEGO Alexiego. - Proszę braciszku…- wyjęczał tamten ocierając się biodrami o swojego sobowtóra. Nie czekając dłużej, Armin delikatnie i powoli zaczął wchodzić. - Ahhh!! Nnghh.- Alexy złapał mocno za pościel próbując rozluźnić się całkowicie. Czuł jak męskość bliźniaka penetruje jego wnętrze. - Alexy… Jest już cały.- wymruczał mu do ucha Armin czekając aż brat przyzwyczai się do jego obecności. - Jest dobrze.- odszepnął Alexy owijając dłonie wokół szyi bliźniaka. Zachęcony Armin zaczął się powoli poruszać. Różowooki pojękiwał cicho w odpowiedzi na lekkie pchnięcia brata. - Braciszku, szybciej.. Proszę!- Na te słowa niebieskooki zamarł na sekundę i zaśmiał się cichutko. - Jesteś najsłodszą istotą jaką w życiu widziałem.- to powiedziawszy mocno wbił się w brata który krzyknął z rozkoszy. Przyspieszył swoje ruchy, dłońmi błądził po torsie brata a ich usta złączył w szaleńczym pocałunku. Armin tłumił krzyki i jęki brata swoimi wargami. - Alexy…- Armin zajęczał w jego usta i ostatnimi mocnymi pchnięciami, doprowadziła ich do krawędzi. Oboje doskonale zsynchronizowani doszli w tym samym czasie, ich ciała trzęsły się z rozkoszy. Czarnowłosy powoli wyszedł z sobowtóra i położył się obok niego zupełnie wykończony. Niebieskowłosy z uśmiechem położył głowę na torsie swojego ukochanego braciszka. - Dziękuję.- szepnął i pocałował go czule. Tamten zamruczał i przycisnął brata mocno do siebie. - Alexy? - Tak? - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też braciszku!- oboje zaśmiali się i owinęli kołdrą. Po chwili Alexy wstał z łózka jak oparzony z paniką w oczach. Zdezorientowany Armin podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał pytająco na nagiego brata. - Armin… Mój Boże… A jeśli rodzice wszystko słyszeli?!- Niebieskooki wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Zaczął turlać się po łóżku ze śmiechu widząc panikę na twarzy bliźniaka. - Co ci tak do śmiechu?! Ubieraj się natychmiast i wypad do swojego łóżka zanim tu przyjdą! - Alexy wyglądasz słodziutko i uroczo gdy się denerwujesz.- powiedział niebieskooki powstrzymując napad śmiechu.- Chodź tu do mnie coś ci powiem w tajemnicy.- Alexy nachylił się nad bratem skupiony opierając dłonie o łóżko. Armin nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha: - Chyba zapomniałem ci powiedzieć…. że rodziców nie ma w domu i wrócą dopiero jutro wieczorem.- wściekły chłopak wziął poduszkę i zaczął nią uderzać w zwijającego się ze śmiechu brata. Ten złapał go za nadgarstek i wciągnął na siebie. - Kocham cię głupiutki Alexy.- po tych słowach złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. Tej nocy bracia szybko nie zasnęli… *** Gdy po weekendzie rodzeństwo wróciło do szkoły aż promieniowała od nich radość. Nie umknęło to uwadze Sucrette. - Hej chłopaki! Chyba mieliście udany odpoczynek co? Wyglądacie na wypoczętych.- stwierdziła z uśmiechem na ustach dziewczyna patrząc na braci. Alexy podszedł do Armina i uwiesił mu się na szyi. - Oj tak Su, nasz weekend był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, prawda braciszku?- zapytał zawadiacko różowooki. - Rzeczywiście, był… Zaspakajający.- obaj bracia wybuchli śmiechem a Sucrette pokręciła z lekkim uśmiechem głową nie do końca rozumiejąc kolegów. I jak?? Fajnie było? XD